


Deleted Scene: James and His Ghost in Tortuga

by kayliemalinza



Series: Haunting [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives Norrington some supernatural guidance in Tortuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: James and His Ghost in Tortuga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunting in Thirteen Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292420) by [kayliemalinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza). 



> This was deleted from [Haunting in Thirteen Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292420) because it was too long and didn't match stylistically. A much shorter version of this exists in the final draft. Enjoy!

Jack cavorted in every corner of Tortuga. Norrington walked the streets and saw Jack in the shadowed creases of alleyways, beneath the awning of a pawner's stall. He mouthed along to bawdy songs behind the tavern bar, switching corners if he felt James wasn't paying enough attention. This was unfair; Jack haunted the rum he could not drink and the women he could not woo more attentively than he haunted James.

James thought Jack had not followed him behind the tavern with the whore, but his eyes flew open at her cunny tricks and Jack was there. His eyeballs flashed and gleamed; he moved his hips in mimicry of James' coital endeavors. James rolled his eyes and persevered, enjoying the rarity of a whore who left off holding up her skirts to stroke his waist and thighs.

James' eyes fell shut again for the restless final act; when he shook away the shivers and saw the world again, Jack was frowning at the whore. At James' quiet cough he arched a brow and slid a hand into his acid-eaten pockets, flapping them meaningfully. Checking his own pockets, James clasped the woman's elbow as she turned to leave.

"Madame," he said. "That was quite pleasurable, and I thank you for it."

"Thanks isn't necessary," she said, tossing a smudgy shoulder. "Silver's gratitude enough."

"Yes, and duly given. But I must ask you to return my pocketwatch." The whore stared, face flushing, at his badly-hidden smirk and outstretched hand. She stepped back, Jack rocked forward, and for a moment his face appeared in front of hers, all grins at Norrington's predicament. "Rascal," cried James thoughtlessly.

It was a hard slap, but she did fling the watch at his feet. The flounce of her skirts was another salve, proving that female ire crossed every strata of society. James reclaimed his watch and sent Jack a careful look.

"Thank you," he said. Jack held up a finger as if to say "not yet!" and disappeared. After a moment, James slipped from the alley into the street proper, searching all the corners for his ghost. Jack was standing behind a woman with bright red hair, pointing excitedly at her and mouthing something which Norrington, as inept at lipreading as he was, easily interpreted as "Please? Pretty please?"

James was reasonably certain the pocketwatch wasn't worth this much.

But damn him, he was walking over to the whore anyhow.


End file.
